An Average Night
by wentworth2805
Summary: An insight of the average night between Franky and Bridget...


"Coming to bed, you?" Bridget asked, draping herself over Franky's lap.

Although Franky was extremely intrigued by the movie playing in front of them both, once again, she let Bridget distract her… majorly.

Franky slowly moved her hands under the blonde's singlet, "What's on offer?"

"Hmm… sleep? A comfortable bed?" Bridget replied jokingly.

"Well in that case, this movie's lookin' pretty good." Franky retorted.

Bridget playfully hit her arm, before protesting, "Franky!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Franky laughed, removing herself from the couch with Bridget still in her arms, "How can I resist you?"

The older woman nuzzled into Franky's chest as she was being carried to their bedroom, "You got that right," she muttered.

Franky woke up in cold sweat, her heart beating at a rapid pace. The nightmare she had woken up from still lingering in her mind.

"Franky?" A small voice said beside her.

"Yeah Gidge…"

"Are you okay?"

Franky cleared her throat and wiped the beads of sweat slowly running down her forehead, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream."

"The fire again?" Bridget pushed on gently.

"Can we just go back to sleep?" Franky avoided the question and laid back down into the bed from her sitting position and instead cradled up closer to the blonde woman.

Bridget wrapped her arm around her protectively, "You know Franky, what you went through was very traumatic; it is completely normal to experience any kind of post traumatic stress as a result."

Even at her tired and groggy state, she could still make sense of Franky's behavior.

"Gidget please don't go all shrink on me, I told you I'm fine," Franky retorted.

"Just know you're safe now. I won't let you go through anything like that again," Bridget leaned in and kissed Franky, "I'll protect you," she whispered against her mouth.

Franky moaned into the kiss, "And how do you plan on doing that, Miss Westfall?"

Bridget smirked against her lips before pulling her away, "You'll see."

Franky pushed herself upon Bridget's smaller body that was only draped in a white sheet due to their earlier activities. Bridget arched up against the younger woman, trying to close the remaining distance. "Franky…" she muttered, warningly.

"Yes?" Franky replied, playfully nipping at her collarbone.

"It's late, are you sure you want to get me all riled up again?" Bridget asked, panting at the touch of Franky's mouth on her skin.

The raven-haired woman looked down at the woman under her with all the desire and want showing in her eyes, "Oh I'm sure…" and with that, she latched her mouth back onto Bridget's neck.

"Don't…tease," Bridget managed to gasp out as Franky ran her hands down the blonde's naked body.

"Do you want me stop?"

"N-no!" She replied a little too eagerly.

Franky leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Didn't want to anyway."

This earned a very throaty moan on Bridget's behalf, to which Franky found very ego-boosting since she hasn't even gotten started yet… well, for the fifth time that night at least.

Franky felt a tug on her shoulders as she realised her movements had subsided since she was so caught up in the moment. Franky smiled in amusement at the blonde's desperation for release.

Placing her hand at the lower end of Bridget's right thigh, Franky slowly slid up the smooth skin until she reached the area she was most needed. Bridget let her head fall back as she moaned, clawing at Franky's back.

Franky internally grinned. She loved seeing the older woman's reactions to her touch. Removing her hand, she didn't just want to finish Bridget off with her fingers… not this time at least. Franky looked up to see the blonde staring back at her looking confused (and extremely disheveled) but the confused expression quickly changed once Franky began kissing her skin on a downwards path.

Bridget whimpered once Franky finally reached her destination, holding onto the brunette's right hand while the other grabbed at the sheet's beside her; hanging on for dear life.

"Franky!" Bridget warned, between breaths of air, "I'm-"

Franky continued her movements until Bridget reached her peak, screaming out the younger woman's name.

Coaxing her through it, Franky stroked her leg with her free hand before crawling back up the bed.

"You really… know how to…" Bridget tried to talk through her post-orgasm phase, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Smiling, Franky just responded by placing her lips on Bridget's.


End file.
